A Fan of Crowds
by Milly Methodical
Summary: Hermione is sick of hearing Ron mess-up her name when they make love—and decides  secretly  taking things into her own hands is a good idea—that is until she comes upon the scene in her living room after hearing some unexpected news all in one night..
1. Prologue

**Title:** A Fan of Crowds  
><strong>Author:<strong> Milly Methodical  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Slash & Het, First time, hurt/comfort, trio!friendship, flangsty-fluff, baby!fic.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Ron/Hermione, Ron/Harry, Harry/Hermione, etc., mentions of previous Harry/Ginny.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Sexual scenes, adult language, Partner Betrayal and other things that will give away plot, _reading this will likely cause you to spontaneously combust if you're a total noob to fandom and have yet to read anything outside the het-box.  
><strong>READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SECOND CHAPPY, IT HAS MORE WARNINGS FOR THOSE OF YOU...WHO NEED IT. **_  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter and will return the characters to their books after I have sexed/knocked them up and done all the naughtiest things I can think of to them.  
><strong>AN:** _This is unbeta'd, oops! I've never really enjoyed these pairings, but…uh, I don't know, the muse made me do it, my sister would likely be proud, but too squicked out to read anything this pornographic that's written by me. Please let me know how I did, and um, I'm sorry if I haven't quite spelled out what this is, but just…well, take a chance and try something new, it's definitely what I did!_

Oh, and this fic is complete, but I may visit back with them later on if anyone asks nicely!

_**Summary:** Hermione is getting sick of hearing Ron slip up her name every time they are in the middle of making love—and taking things into her own hands seemed like a good idea—until she came upon the scene in her living room and was given some unexpected news all at once._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Fan of Crowds<strong>_

_Prologue_

The first few times it had happened, she had let it go…after all, hadn't she been the one to bring up that fantasy? It wasn't as if she herself wasn't guilty of thinking of Harry Potter in the middle of a little fun. But…today had felt _different, _what with them being _married and all…_so it was harder to let go, even as she felt her lover—no, _husband—_increase his pace, thrusting into her faster and bringing a hand down that seemed to fumble before remembering the right way to rub her and bring her off. Even as her traitorous body allowed her to come, her heart broke just a little at the way those gorgeous blue eyes were focused at something else, faraway, over her shoulder.

"Ha-Hermione," the deep voice panted into her ear, and her keen hearing allowed her to pick up on the weird hesitation of her name, and she moaned her own release as Ron's clever fingers brought her over the edge once again. But it still wasn't enough, and her mind slowly shut down, even as her husband pulled out, kissed her hair softly and sighed a cleaning spell into her shoulder. The spell did little to make her feel clean, it only seemed to brush away a top layer of guilt, disgust and deep loathing that was slowly blossoming into something…something so much worse than the simple fury and childish hate she had felt for Ronald Weasley as a child.

_This needs to change before it destroys us, _is all Hermione could think, even as she felt doubt and fear churning in her stomach, a plan was forming in her mind, _now, only to set it in motion…_

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Little bit of a break-up to give the fic a bit of a breather, I tried to stay IC, having read/watched/thought/discussed so much about these characters, I'm hoping JK would be proud, or maybe disturbed...or probably a bit of both, that would make me happy. Please continue to chapter one, but let me know what you thought, and remember, I haven't had any beta this baby, so, be afraid and be kind? Take care of me! :3

-M


	2. Chapter One

**Title:** A Fan of Crowds  
><strong>Author:<strong> Milly Methodical  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Slash & Het, First time, hurt/comfort, trio!friendship, flangsty-fluff, baby!fic.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Ron/Hermione, Ron/Harry, Harry/Hermione, etc., mentions of previous Harry/Ginny.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Sexual scenes, adult language, Partner Betrayal and other things that will give away plot, _reading this will likely cause you to spontaneously combust if you're a total noob to fandom and have yet to read anything outside the het-box._  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter and will return the characters to their books after I have sexed them up and done all the naughtiest things I can think of to them.  
><strong>AN: **_This is unbeta'd, oops! I've never really enjoyed these pairings, but…uh, I don't know, the muse made me do it, my sister would likely be proud, but too squicked out to read anything this pornographic that's written by me. Please let me know how I did, and um, I'm sorry if I haven't quite spelled out what this is, but just…well, take a chance and try something new, it's definitely what I did!_

Oh, and this fic is complete, but I may visit back with them later on if anyone asks nicely!

_Summary:__ Hermione is getting sick of hearing Ron slip up her name every time they are in the middle of making love—and taking things into her own hands seemed like a good idea—until she came upon the scene in her living room and was given some unexpected news all at once._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

"You okay, love?" Ron asked when he snuggled into Hermione's shoulder, pressing a long, sweet kiss there and _finally _looking at her, looking at his wife. Hermione did not answer, merely looked deep into those clueless blue eyes, and looked for an answer she had already found years ago.

"I thought this would make a difference, but you just can't let it go—can't let _him _go, can you?" Ron paused, blue eyes widening and that lovely flush, one that often made Hermione grin, spread over her fair-skinned husband and for once did not endear him to her.

"Wh-what do you—what's that supposed to mean?" Ron stammered his replied, looking away, thinking himself safe from her knowing eyes, and soon he was getting up, dragging on clothes, and pacing. "I mean, Mione, I just…what did I do wrong?" He stopped pacing, looked down at his newlywed wife, and looked so lost, Hermione felt a deep pang of sympathy and anger for him.

"You know what I mean, Ronald Weasley, I had thought—but I guess my mother was right, you can always tell a marriage by how the groom looks on his wedding day—and you didn't look happy at all, Ron. You looked ill, and you kept shooting glances at _him, _even as I pushed it all out of my mind." She sighed, pulled the sheet up to cover her body, feeling overly exposed.

"I didn't, it's not true, Mione! I love _you_, you know I do! I—" Hermione let out a strange laugh that cut off anything else he had been about to say, letting the sheet drop away she walked across the room, not missing how Ron's eyes still ran over her body with a combination of pride, possessiveness and shy wonder. She let her hand run over her belly, wondered if the signs she had been reading were right, if she were with child and let out a deep sigh, hating how much misery this one topic could bring them…this one teensy, tiny problem where her husband was in love with another person…a man, _their best friend. _

"I just wish you'd talk to me about it, Ron, we could work something out, but you're too stubborn to even admit this much…So, maybe we'd be better off to take a break, until you can figure out exactly how it is you feel about me…and about _him,_" …_ Harry Potter._

Ron stared deep into the eyes of the woman he loved, allowed his mind to still long enough for him to _really feel_ and he began to doubt himself, even as Hermione continued.

"I can't, we can't keep dancing around the subject, Ron. I know how you feel about Harry—hell, if I thought he would be open to it, I would've invited him to our bed years ago, but he's never shown any kind of inclination—" Ron gave a startled yelp and crashed to the floor at this, having thought the love seat had been behind him.

"You-you'd _invite another man _in our bed?" Wide blue eyes regarded her with shock, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Ron! Do you think I'm blind? I know you watch Harry with something a little more friendly in your eyes, and I would not object to having him warm our bed, but he's not…has he ever seemed to return our looks? Do you really think we could all survive that kind of…experiment? And if it becomes more…" She let the words trail off, but couldn't stop the pain from rising up in her eyes, the tears beginning to sting…if it becomes more, _you'll leave me for him. _She wasn't the smartest Witch in the century just because of her amazing ability to soak up knowledge like a sponge, she may not be the best people-person, but she did know her boys, knew that Harry would never turn down her love, if he truly embraced it—it was forever. But it wouldn't be Harry that would push her away—it would be Ron, her husband.

"What? _'If it becomes more,' _what?" Ron demanded, eyes still confused, not sure when this night had gone from so lovely to something so awful—he wished they could just go back to bed and cuddle, wished they could just forget this nightmare and Hermione's obsession with Harry and her delusions that he wanted his best mate to join them in the sack.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying: 'two's company, three's a crowed,' Ronald?" She paused, but nothing seemed to be making sense to Ron, "Never mind, Ron, I'm going to go out for a bit, I'll be back soon." She pulled on a fresh pair of clothing, the cleansing spell Ron had muttered had been good enough for now—although as a Muggleborn, she still preferred a good shower—this would have to do. Not that Harry would object to her in any state of well, anything. They had seen one another through a great deal, and there had been moments where she had thought something more had been there. Especially when Ron had left them alone, and the nights had grown longer and colder, it was easy to imagine things…but she had never acted on those silly thoughts, and neither had Harry—there had been a bloody war on, for Merlin's sake! Who had time for anymore of that sort of drama?

"But no, wait Hermione! I don't understand, wait, can't we…talk?" Ron's protests came a minute too late as his wife was already heading towards the floo, and he didn't stop her from leaving. His head spun with the accusations that hadn't quite been shouted at him, but that seemed even worse than if she had screamed…Hermione's voice had just sounded down, defeated more than anything else. Ron sat down on the couch, looked up at the mantle where pictures of the Trio and of his large family all smiled back at him, waving and dancing, or looking a bit furious at him for his most recent matrimonial fight.

A knock at the door just a couple hours later made Ron hope, but he frowned, deciding it probably wasn't Hermione—she would never knock. But then again, most of his family wouldn't knock either. Drawing his wand, Ron walked to the door, the war was not that far behind them and old habits—good habits, if not paranoid—were good to keep.

"Who is it?" a tired sigh from behind the door made it sound like Harry, but Ron frowned deeper, wondered why his best mate wouldn't just come through the wards, like usual.

"Ron, open up—I can't open the door, hands are full," Ron gave a snort of a laugh, opened the door and looked at his friend, whose arms were full of suitcases, and the redheaded man gave another laugh, flicked his wand and then looked at his best mate again.

"Oh, right," Harry gave a sheepish grin, one hand coming up to half-mess, half-straighten up the dark hair there.

"Yeah, still a Wizard Harry, don't worry, one day you'll remember," Ron joked, and turned to lead the bags deeper into his flat, his sense prickling as he felt Harry close the door, allowing the wards to fully close again. "Thirsty?"

"I reckon so, fighting with Ginny will do that to a bloke, even when I can't get a word in edgewise with her…" Harry shook his head, thanking Ron with a nod when the man passed him a Butterbeer, sat down on the couch with another sigh. "I thought we would fight less as friends, but it turns out she's still just as fierce and loud as when we were dating," Harry tipped his head back and swallowed a larger amount of drink.

Ron found himself watching the way his best mate's throat moved with the motion of swallowing to be a bit distracting, so his own Butterbeer ended up more on his shirt than in his mouth. Harry stopped drinking and looked at the mess Ron had made of himself, laughed as Ron turned beet red and then looked round the room, taking in the new decorations Hermione had set up since they had moved in.

"Place looks nice," Harry's green eyes lit up on a picture of the three of them that had been taken a few weeks after James Sirius' birth and Ginny and Harry's break-up. The stress was evident in Harry's face, but the way Hermione and Ron stood around Harry, who was holding his newborn son, showed that he was not at all alone in his misery. "I think Gin might be dating someone, it's probably why she's so set on me dating again. I'm just not interested in anyone new, err, I mean…you know what I mean."

Ron shrugged, kind of guessing what his friend was saying, asking about James and work before the real reason Harry was here came up. "Look, I think…well, Hermione said some stuff." Ron left off there, didn't know where to look when he said the thing he had to say. "She was being really weird about saying all this stuff about being a crowd, but I don't think she understands how much I love her, I don't want to leave her behind, ever. She accused me of being unhappy on my wedding day, Harry—and I mean, I may have looked sick, but that's only because I kept expecting her to change her mind, what would someone amazing see in me?" Ron paused, looked sheepishly at Harry and blushed, "and I may, err…she thinks, that is, I may have some feelings for you too."

Harry stared, green eyes wide, and face blushing as he took in those words.

"Um, right—oh Merlin—I'm sorry, Harry… I don't even know what's wrong with me! I—" His words were cut off as Harry stood up, and Ron prepared to feel a punch to his jaw, welcomed the punishment he deserved for hurting his wife and making his best friend feel so awkward. If only one punch would be enough then maybe he cou—soft lips pressed to Ron's, light pressure that turned rougher when he felt a strange moan leave his throat, eyes still tightly shut, but his own lips responding without his permission. Another moan pulled out of him as his best friend slid ever closer to him and opened his mouth up to let Ron's tongue in, allowing him to explore and then hands were pulling at him.

Harry tugged him down to his knees on the carpet, pressed his body up to his, felt the evidence of how _excited _his best mate was due to him. Ron thrust his hips hard into Harry's, allowed his eyes to open hazily, pushed his hand down to feel Harry's hard dick in his jeans, hear the amazing sounds that came out of his mouth because of Ron. But still, something felt _wrong, _not good—not right—something was missing.

"Blimey, wish Mione was here," Ron sighed when Harry pulled back from the kiss, his hand freezing, and Ron felt another pang of guilt. "Oh shite! Hermione!" Ron was staring up into the eyes of his wife, who was standing in their door way, one arm carrying a suitcase and another holding her wand as a little group of shopping bags hovered behind her.

Ron knew a getaway when he saw one, felt betrayed and sick that Hermione would just leave without giving them—giving _him_—another chance. He felt guilt when he realized how she must have saw them together, and then noticed Harry was not looking very panicked and instead looked amused, while Hermione looked stunned and on the brink of laughter…and then Ron was angry. A strange and lonely pang of hurt was boiled up as he realized that he was the butt-end of this joke; that Hermione had told Harry of his shameful feelings and they two of them had _conspired _to get even all in one go. A master chess player like Ron could admire the cold, ruthless move that his two best friends had played, but his heart felt nearly done-in.

"What? But…" At Ron's tone, Harry looked confused, and even Hermione was no longer looking as amused as before, although there was still something _off _in her manner. "I can't believe you two would do this…I can't—" Ron stood up, his erection no longer present and before either Harry or Hermione could say a word, he disapparated from their house, tearing a fresh hole in their wards but carrying not a whit. His burning rage turned cold, numbed him as he sat down in a field near the Burrow, not wanting to intrude on his parents while still in such a mood, but knowing his family would have been notified of his presence because of his face on the family clock. Knew Hermione and Harry would know from his own silly family clock which had been a housewarming present from his family just a few months ago.

"Dammit!" Sitting there, Ron wondered at his own behaviour…wondered how it is he thought he could have had both Harry and Hermione, hated himself for feeling so greedy and wanting to have his cake and eat it too. The expression had never made sense to Ron, who often wanted the cake he had been given _as well as_ the pudding and biscuits. The first prickle of tears felt foolish, but Ron allowed them to fall, allowed them to come and go, hated feeling so exposed to the two people who knew him best.

It took a while before he realized he wasn't quite alone, and when he looked up Ginny was staring at him with a mixture of anger, love, and slight amusement on her pale, freckled face.

"You're an idiot; you know that brother-mine?" Ginny shoved him over as she sat down, but was careful to hold her belly in a way that set off a weird sort of warning bell in his mind.

"Oh, don't tell me…" Ron buried his head in his arms, missed Ginny's fond expression for him and only just saw her raising his hand to him when he flinched, only to feel her hand ruffling his hair.

"Like I said, an idiot!" Sighing, Ginny leaned on her brother's shoulder, watched the way the sky looked all lit up and beautiful away from the light pollution of the Muggle world. "It'll be another boy, you know, for me," Ginny's voice sounded so happy, that Ron felt another pang of guilt—figuring Harry was the Father and hating himself for making out with his sister's ex—_or not so ex_—partner the same day she decides to tell him she's pregnant.

"I'm…oh blimey, Gin," Ron looked down at his little sister's head, moved an arm to cover her shoulders and dropped a kiss there, "Is it Harry's?" Ginny giggled at that and looked up into Ron's confused eyes, and rolled her own.

"Of course it is, you moron, who else could it belong to?" Ron sighed, winced and then made himself ready to speak but before he could say a word Ginny was talking away. "I know what you did tonight, Ronald Weasley, don't think my being pregnant will stop me from whipping you." Ron gasped, wondered if his sister was in on the plan when he stopped, and realized just how _stupid _he sounded in his own mind.

"Oh," was all he could say, but that one word carried a lot.

"Yes, '_oh'_, you owe Harry and Hermione a huge explanation and an even bigger apology." Ron gritted his teeth, rubbed a hand over his eyes and felt a blush heating his skin, he felt mortified at his mistake and like a real jerk for pushing away what had obviously been real feelings on Harry's behalf and Hermione's acceptance and _desire _to allow Harry into their bed, if not relationship.

"_The bags!_" Oh, damn, bollocking-Merlin's-beard! "_Harry_ brought bags…oh," Ginny sighed again and shook her head, looked at her brother and then leaned over to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Go on then, tell Harry he best join me at the next appointment if he wants to keep all of his bits intact, no matter if you and Hermione are the ones who will be using them now." Ron paled at the idea, and then blushed just as suddenly, and Ginny had to cover another snort of laughter at the appalled and interested looks that warred for dominance over her brother's face.

"Gross, Gin—just…_gross," _his sister smiled and he stopped, "How far along are you?"

"Little over a few months, I didn't want to say anything—just in case, with mum…" Ron nodded, understanding what Ginny was saying without the words. It was easier to be safe rather than sorry with Molly, especially after the loss of Fred.

"And you and Harry aren't?" Ron didn't know how to end the question, so he just let his voice rise, felt more heat in his cheeks at his sister's knowing look.

"No, we aren't…this was just…this was," she paused, then smiled a bit sadly, "I think we both were just feeling nostalgic one night after having a little family outing with James Sirius, and one thing led to another. It just seemed to be something we needed to do, and this way James will have a little brother, but we aren't working that way, Ron, so stop looking so sick to your stomach, we were over long before tonight." Ginny held her tummy, which looked fuller than Ron had first realized, or maybe he was just finally seeing her right, and then looked happier, "Besides, this way I can stop feeling so guilty over dating over people, now that he's finally landed himself in such a committed relationship."

"Err, I don't think…well, I don't know what's happening, I mean…I kind of left," Ron winced again, hated himself and then stood up, helped his sister to her feet and then asked the question that was weighing heavily in his mind. "Think they'll really take me back?" Ginny scoffed, turned around and headed back towards the house where he could already see his mother and father standing in the softly light doorway, waving at their two youngest. Ron waved back and then looked to Ginny for the answer to his question.

"If you really have to ask me that, then you are an idiot."

Ron grinned, took a deep breath and turned—apparating to his front door—while wishing to Merlin that he could've taken the floo instead.

* * *

><p>"Hm, so that…didn't go so well," Harry spoke softly as he stood up from where he had been kissing his best mate only moments earlier and faced Hermione who was still looking shell-shocked at tonight's earlier news and helped his best female friend to sit down on the couch.<p>

"That, Harry Potter, was probably one of the biggest understatements you've made in the last few days," Hermione spared him a grin for his efforts and then leaned over and stole a small kiss from his kiss-bruised mouth. "Just wanted to see if it was as fun as it looked," she said after pulling back. Harry allowed a smile to break out on his face, pulled Hermione in for another kiss and then allowed his head to rest on Mione's shoulder.

"Yeah, probably. So, do you want to go after him, or should I?" Hermione shook her head, stood up and went to the floo, kneeling slower than usual and tossing a handful of powder she stated the burrow's address and waited for Ginny's head to come up into the green flames.

"Hey Gin, we need to talk…"

* * *

><p>Knocking on his own door seemed weird, so instead he merely stepped inside the flat, removed his muddy shoes and walked into the living room. He expected to see Hermione or even Harry there, but was surprised at the lack of people in his living room. Moving cautiously to the kitchen, breakfast nook and then librarystudy, growing more and more concerned as he realized no one was there. It wasn't until he heard a familiar giggle coming from the upstairs rooms that he started to clue in.

"Hey, cut it out!" He heard a different familiar voice cut into the giggles, but then Harry was laughing too and Ron was puzzled, but felt lighter than he had in weeks, months even at the sound of Hermione and Harry laughing together. It wasn't until he was standing outside of his own partially opened door that he realized that in-between giggles his best friends – or rather his _wife and…_well, whatever Harry was to them now—were _moaning. _

"Um?" He spoke as Harry and Hermione both stopped what they were doing on the bed and turned to see him in the doorway, it was Hermione who smiled first and Harry who raised his hand to cast a silent spell that had Ron being pulled into the room and tied to a chair that was set up beside the bed. It was then that he noticed Harry was fingering himself, lube glistening on his fingers as he nuzzled Hermione's bare stomach and chest, slowly moving down to tongue at her clit.

The sight should have made Ron angry but instead, all he could do was moan and pull at his invisible restraints which were being held in place by Harry's magic, and Hermione was watching him, cheeks heated and eyes blown wide with desire and pleasure.

"I'm—I'm sorry," Ron's voice cracked on the words, and he licked his lips, even as Harry drew himself away—much to Hermione's displeasure, as she gave an impatient moan—and leaned over to kiss Ron with his mouth, which tasted of Hermione and Butterbeer and Harry. It was _so good, _and Ron groaned and bucked into the air, hands clawing at the arms of the chair, even as he knew how futile it was to fight.

"What are you sorry for, Ron? For mistrusting us so badly you'd think we would do something like that, or for storming away like an idiot before we could explain?" Hermione's voice was low, and beneath the anger was something softer, and more dangerous—and bloody hot!

"For, for both—and yeah, all of it," Ron stammered, as Hermione brought her hand up to pull at Harry's cock, and then brought another around to push Harry's fingers deeper into his arse, making him press the spot Ron knew could bring so much pleasure. Harry swallowed his moan with another kiss and Ron plunged his tongue deeper into Harry's mouth, searching for more of Hermione's taste, for more of Harry's, and mimicking the movement of Harry's fingers, in and out.

"Well, I don't think he's sorry enough, what do you think, Mione?" Harry said, voice deep and husky, eyes looking larger without the usual glasses, and Ron whimpered as Harry moved back to his wife, bit his lip as he watched his friend devour his wife like a starving man.

"Oh, oh fuck, Harry! No, I don't think he's sorry enough…not yet…" Hermione gasped as Harry pushed two fingers into Hermione, making a 'come hither' motion, pulling noises from her Ron loved. "But he will be," was all she could say before she was falling over the edge and Harry's mouth was tasting her release and then he was pulling Mione over so her head was closer to Ron's knees.

"Mm, I agree," Harry looked straight into Ron's eyes as he slowly pushed his way around Hermione's hole, hips snapping at the air at Ron's wife's gasping plea, and Ron couldn't help it, he started to beg, plead, and say whatever he could to be able to get to be a part of this show.

"Oh please, Mione—Harry, oh fuck, please let me go. I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry—just let me join you, oh Merlin, let he touch you while you fuck her, oh—please let me come," Ron rambled, and Harry seemed to be waiting for this. Just waiting for his bestfriend to give this final okay before sinking himself deeply into Hermione's willing and ready body. Green eyes fluttering at the tight, wet heat that Ron had been in only hours earlier. "Oh, please—oh fuck, yes, push into her, mm—gonna come, gonna—" Harry's eyes snapped back open, taking in the sight of a completely ruined Ron, who was shaking and coming apart just from watching Harry make him into a willing cuckold, blue eyes nearly obscured by blown pupils.

"If you come now, you won't be able to fuck me," Harry got out, and he watched Ron visibly _shake _with the effort not to explode, before taking mercy and leaning over, helping Hermione to get Ron's trouser's unbuttoned and cock of his pants. Ron's cock looked full and ready, and Harry watched as Hermione turned over onto her knees, pulled up closely to her husband and allow him to fuck her mouth as Harry began to thrust into her again from this new position. "Then again, maybe you should just come down Hermione's throat and fuck me later." Harry almost felt the deep and appreciative groan Ron let out, and he had to laugh a bit even as he sped up his pace, following the frantic pace Ron was setting as he mouthfucked his wife. "Mm, she's good at that isn't she Ron? She looks like she gives a really great blowjob, maybe I should fuck her mouth while you fuck my arse later, wouldn't you like that, Mione?" Harry rubbed Hermione's back, smacked her arse when she moaned at the suggestion, and then brought a hand around to play with her clit, drawing out another longer moan that finally brought Ron over the edge.

Resting her head on Ron's thighs, Hermione cried out as Harry finished deep within her and brought her own fingers up to play with herself for another moment before she felt another orgasm rock her, and then felt Harry's softening penis slip from her body.

"Oh Merlin, that was…" Harry laughed from the bed behind her, and pushed two fingers in her suddenly, making her keen and twitch.

"Amazing? Brilliant? Earth shattering?" Harry supplied, as he sped up the movement of his hand, making Hermione laugh and squirm away. "Wouldn't you agree Ron?"

The lack of answer made Harry look up sharply, worried that his friend was already regretting this, but what Harry found looked nothing like regret and a lot like a blown mind.

"Uh-oh," Harry said, and Hermione sat up, nervous and remembering why only now, although her chest was still red from her last orgasms, she was already losing her hazy state of mind as she took in her husband's face. "We broke him, Hermione." Harry joked.

Ron snapped out of it, eyes finally starting to come into focus, and then head shaking, before he looked down at his body and his spent self hanging out of his pants.

"Can somebody let me go now?" Ron grumbled, but he didn't look angry, just a bit shell-shocked and bewildered.

"Yeah, shite, sorry—of course," Harry rambled and mumbled a _finite _to which Ron looked bemused.

"Wait, you mean I could've…?" Harry grinned and Hermione laughed, pulling her husband towards the bed and thanking Harry when he cast a silent cleaning spell over them, and they both started pulling off the redheaded man's clothing. "I just…I am sorry." Both Harry and Hermione waited till Ron was fully naked before saying another word.

"Ron, I—" Hermione sighed, pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and looked to Harry for help.

"I've known about your feelings for a while, Ron." Harry let that one soak in for a second, then continued, "And Hermione's feelings…and I didn't quite understand my own, till Ginny spelled it out for me. I mean, I know she's your sister and this is kind of weird…but it's not, you know? It feels…_normal, natural,_ I just didn't understand it was okay till she sat me down and told me how it was." Harry blushed, and looked down, "I hope you don't feel like I'm intruding, I know how they say 'two's company, three's a crowd,' I don't want to be…a nuisance." Ron shook his head, and Hermione scoffed.

"Boys," rolling her eyes, she gave Harry a fond smile, "Harry, you've never made us a crowd, you brought us together…besides, I've always been a fan of crowds, at least, when it's a crowd of three—of us. But I owe Ron an apology too, I got worried, about being left behind, but Harry reminded me of how silly I was being, thinking you two would leave me alone." Harry nodded, and Hermione continued, "I mean, if you guys didn't abandon me on that first Halloween with the troll and during the Lockheart thing, and all of the nagging, why would you start now?" she smiled at Harry and then turned back to Ron.

"Guess you know about Gin?" Ron nodded, and Hermione broke in again.

"About that, Ron…I have something I need to tell you," and Ron braced himself for another surprise, and then untensed when he felt both Harry and Hermione reaching out to touch him, Hermione bringing one of his large hands down to rest on her abdomen. He stared at his hand, remembered Ginny's words, looked at Harry and noticed how bright his friend—_no, lover's—_eyes were and broke out into a huge grin.

"No! Are you? Oh Merlin! I'm going to be a Dad? You're pregnant!" Pulling his wife into a happy hug, he laughed and then he was pouncing on Harry, capturing his mouth in a kiss, "We're going to be Dads—a baby! Harry, I'm going to be a dad!" Harry laughed, he felt Hermione's hand on his leg, and he was once again kissing her, touching her softly, gently, kissing her stomach and her eyelids. "So beautiful, my love, my pregnant wife, my sexy, lovely, amazing witch."

Hermione opened her eyes, tears gathering there, "I love you, Ronald."

"I love you too, Mione," Ron answered and then he pulled Harry up beside them, pulled the sheet down and over them and felt both of his lovers tucked closely to his body. "I love you Harry," Ron whispered after Hermione put out the light, and Harry sighed into his friend's chest, an arm reached over and entwined with one of Hermione's.

"I love you too, Ron, and I love you Hermione, I'm so happy for you guys," Harry replied softly, as Ron was drifting off, Hermione was still more awake and she responded with a "Love you Harry," that made him smile, even as his own eyes grew heavier and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE BEFORE YOU CONTINUE FORWARD! <em>******

IF YOU SCARE EASY, HERE IS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAPPY-IF YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW, QUICK, CLICK THE DARN BUTTON OVER NOW BEFORE I SPOIL AND YOUR EYES BURN WITH PURE RAGE!  
><em><em>...<em>_

__...__

__...__

__...__

__...__

__...  
><em>_**_**_I HAVE BEEN TOLD (THIS IS A PARAPHRASE) THAT I AM AWFUL, AWFUL PERSON. _**_**

Now my usual response to this would be something like: "LOLOLOLOL! get over it, it's a crazy fandom out there, kids, and someone's gotta tell you that sometimes, when two men make sweet, sweet love...they make sweet, sweet BABIES!"

TO BE FAIR, I warned that "_reading this will likely cause you to spontaneously combust if you're a total noob to fandom and have yet to read anything outside the het-box" at the top where it said "warnings" but maybe that was just a mean and deceptive thing to do?_

But honestly, I apologize to everyone

****__who had to be exposed to SUCH HORRORS!__**__ No, really, I'm sorry "noname," __**__and at the same time, grow up yo, anon'ing on me like that? That's harsh! Fangirls gonna hate, gonnaaaa hate on me? :(__**__**

This author is SORRY...anyway, continue on to learn of the DEMONS I HAVE MADE WRIT OF.. or whatever.

__I just didn't want to spoil, you know? But I will spoil now that some "noname" PERSON-who couldn't leave a name, hahaha, **I love you-**told me I'm awful for "DROPPING" this on all of y'all like a cup of boiling hot (babymaking) man-tea.. listen guys, this is **tame in comparison** to what I've read, and what I've heard about REAL LIFE, so.. if you need to know, there will be mild mpreg, but it's like a little more sci-fi than anything **and it's TAME,**I didn't make any graphic men-babies here, folks.. but that would be kinda cool to read, sometimes you just gotta take the plunge, love/noname..__

Have any of you ever watched Star Trek: Voyager? The Ocampa have this nifty little kind of mitral sacs that grow on their backs and THAT is where the baby comes from, **they are not arsebabies,** I wouldn't DO THAT to a little, innocent babe (or to you guys). **It comes out of the male's back** and they stand and push during delivery (much like Buddha's mum did, but sans la elephant!) and there you have it, it's just some silly little thing that popped into my head cos my muse was all "KNOCK A BROTHER UP, M! AND KNOCK'EM UP GOOD!"

__I reckon I did just that, muse... I reckon I did.__

_-M_

_Hey I love you, even if you run away screaming in pure disgust over thie little fandom gem** (The-Preg-That-Shall-Not-Be-Named) **Pretend this is the end, it was pretty fluffly, ne? So, leave some kind of review, even if it is just to hate on me until I cry a lot? :) I wrote this half-dead and un-beta'd and apparently I didn't warn the faint of heart out there either.. shame on me! :D SORRY AGAIN! :3_


	3. Chapter Two

**Title:** A Fan of Crowds  
><strong>Author:<strong> Milly Methodical  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Slash & Het, First time, hurt/comfort, trio!friendship, flangsty-fluff, baby!fic.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Ron/Hermione, Ron/Harry, Harry/Hermione, etc., mentions of previous Harry/Ginny.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Sexual scenes, adult language, Partner Betrayal and other things that will give away plot, _reading this will likely cause you to spontaneously combust if you're a total noob to fandom and have yet to read anything outside the het-box._  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and will return the characters to their books after I have sexed them up and done all the naughtiest things I can think of to them.<br>**A/N: **_This is unbeta'd, oops! I've never really enjoyed these pairings, but…uh, I don't know, the muse made me do it, my sister would likely be proud, but too squicked out to read anything this pornographic that's written by me. Please let me know how I did, and um, I'm sorry if I haven't quite spelled out what this is, but just…well, take a chance and try something new, it's definitely what I did!_

Oh, and this fic is complete, but I may visit back with them later on if anyone asks nicely!

**_Summary:_**_ Hermione is getting sick of hearing Ron slip up her name every time they are in the middle of making love—and taking things into her own hands seemed like a good idea—until she came upon the scene in her living room and was given some unexpected news all at once._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

_Some Years Later_

"Harry, Mione—I'm home!" Ron called as he came through the doors, casting another cleaning spell on his shirt even as he was taking it off—as much as he loved his weekly four hour shift with the kids, he could really do without the muddy fingerprints on his clothing.

He heard muffled voices coming from the breakfast nook in the kitchen, and smoothed his undershirt out as he wondered how today had gone. Both Hermione and Harry looked much as they had when he had left them this morning; Harry looked exhausted, with dark circles around his eyes, and he was pale and flushed as if he was still running a fever, while Hermione looked very tired but her skin glowed with a strangely familiar—and healthy—hue.

"So, what did she say?" Ron asked anxiously, although he didn't doubt Madam Pomfrey's medical expertise, or Snape's for that matter, he did wonder at the shocked faces he was greeted with. "Love, are you okay?" Ron asked as he leaned down and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead, taking his temperature at the same time, the way his own mum had done his entire life. Harry felt hot, but not alarmingly so, and he still turned his head up to give Ron a gentle kiss before Ron did the same to his wife, forehead first—normal temperature, although a touch higher than his own—and then a soothing kiss from her mouth.

"We're okay, Ronald…but, maybe you should sit down," Hermione pushed a cup of tea towards Ron, that fell out of stasis as he picked it up and breathed in the soothing scent of a blend made to calm nerves. He noticed the jar of the blend on the counter, noted Snape's precise and neat cursive and silently thanked the newly re-introduced Potion's Master for the measures.

"I'm pregnant."

Silence.

Ron turning to look at Harry for confirmation, who nods and searches Ron's face for a clue as to what he is feeling.

_Stunned expression, soundly followed by more silence. _

"Ah, as am I," Hermione added after another minute, making Ron do a decent impression of a fish, but he had gulped enough of the tea that he didn't pass out in a dead faint. Ron sent another silent thanks to Snape, reminding himself to really try to be nicer to the bloke next time they were around one another.

"I, okay…one, give me a mo'" Ron calmed down, breathed in deeply for a moment, backed the rest of the tea in his cup and then set it down gently before bursting into a wide grin. "Okay, okay—we're…I'm…" he gripped Harry and Hermione's hands on the table, and then he was bursting up and kissing his wife, then his lover, and then he was pulling them both into a hug. "But wait," Ron pushed them both back a second, looked at Harry and then down at Harry's abdomen, watched as Harry's face turned a deep red and then he turned around and lifted up his shirt. He allowed Ron to see where his back was already beginning to alter to allow the mitral sac* was already full with child, and then touch it gently before returning his shirt down, turning back to face his partners. "Didn't Snape say it didn't take?" Harry sighed, nodded and then picked up a handful of _Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans, _not noticing the winces he got from both Hermione and Ron as he shoveled the disgusting mixture of flavours into his mouth.

"H'vas wong" Harry said around a mouthful of beans, and Hermione shuddered delicately and picked up the book she had been previously perusing, titled _Elogium and You: Everything you wanted to know about Male Pregnancy (and some things you didn't) _By Healer Kes & Healer Kenneth Schweitzer*. The fact that Hermione was not stopping Harry from picking up a radish from a dish he had no previously seen, meant that this odd behaviour of Harry's was likely okay—and maybe even a good sign, although the sight of it was making Ron feel quite sick to his stomach.

"Severus told us that there was a chance it would just take a while for Harry's body to develop the necessary magic needed to support and sustain a child before he was capable of being impregnated—Oh boys, really, grow up—Harry is pregnant and so am I. That means we'll have twice the pregnancy things to deal with, and twice the fun." Hermione quipped at the end, but her eyes shone bright with happiness. "Severus sends his congratulations, as does Poppy, but we'll see them both at the shower—now, Harry, err. Well, the unusual cravings should go away soon, but the first couple months he'll get these cravings…and it'd be best if you just got him whatever he wants, no matter how peculiar, but if you're worried, well just ask me, or Poppy or Severus, or even Gin." Ron nodded, grimaced as Harry took another bite of radish and gave another chuckle at the thought of having another child around on top of James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Rose.

"Do we know the sex yet?" Ron asked, anxiously wondering if he'd be gifted with another daughter, or if he'd have a son. Didn't really matter, but he knew he would have to start sorting clothing out for each child, making lists up for names, but mostly he just wanted to talk about his future babies—regardless of sex, or names—he was going to be a father, _again, _and Merlin that felt good!

"It'll be a boy," Hermione said, patting her stomach gently and smiling softly at her two loves, imagining another little one running around the place, and wondering if it was time to move to a bigger house. Harry grimaced as he sat back and got used to the odd protective spells Snape had woven into the area around his back, just far enough away not to influence the magic that was keeping the child—his and Ron's—alive, but keeping the space protected from impact.

"Too soon to tell, but I'm hoping for a little girl," Harry loved Rose like his own, and his son's were amazing, but he longed for a little girl, like Rose, and stroked his neck with fondness. Ron grinned at him and then seemed to pale, before his eyes grew wider and shock registered on his face.

"You're having my baby! Harry, you're having _my _baby!" Ron was once again leaning over and kissing his male companion, rubbing his neck gently and then slipping to the floor where he was opening Harry's jeans and pulling his already hardening cock out, sucking it down with an obscene noise and letting Harry fuck into his mouth, hard. The sudden sex scene in front of her had Hermione laughing, as she took in the comical sight of Harry eating another couple of beans and then suddenly flushing with more than just male pregnancy as Ron allowed their lover to fuck into his wide mouth.

"Hm, if this is how he gets when we get pregnant, we should probably do it more often—although we're going to need a bigger house soon," Hermione said, but her voice was breathy, as she watched Harry's large eyes grow wider as he reached his climax. She felt a peculiar tingle as Harry's magic leached out and gripped onto Ron and pulled some of that power into himself, for the baby. Allowing some of her own magic to be pulled out, Hermione felt Harry's greedily accept it, and push that too into the child, and she smiled softly as she realized just how loved all of her children were.

"Yeah, guess we should house hunt soon," Ron sighed from beneath the table after crying out his own climax, and probably dirtying the floor. A cleaning spell later and another few kisses traded and Hermione was soon starting the food with Ron, allowing Harry a day off as he continued to snack on peculiar foods that neither Ron nor Mione wanted mixed up with their own meal.

A couple hours later and Molly was flooing them to say she would be happy to keep the children a bit longer after hearing the good news. It gave the three of them the night off, and all were happy, but chose to spend their time cuddling in front of the fire, and then sleeping early, Harry between Ron and Hermione as his body soaked in their freely given magic, and his body continued to acclimate to the situation.

"Are you happy, love?" Harry whispered, half-delirious with magic and heat, and both Ron and Hermione soothed him with pats and kisses, and whispered cooling spells in the air while pulling up the blankets higher.

"Of course I am, never been a luckier bloke in the world," Ron whispered, adding more magic to the exchange, and feeling Hermione do the same, in lesser quantities, as her own body needed the strength. He added some to hers, and she smiled tiredly.

"We'll go through this all together, Harry," Harry nodded, and rubbed Hermione's belly with his free hand, then promptly fell asleep, even as Ron and Hermione continued to talk softly into the night.

* * *

><p><em>Some Time Later<em>

"…Happy Birthday Hugo and Lily, Happy Birthday to you!" Harry sang as he served the kids their own little pieces of cake, each of them making a mess before any of the sweet had reached their mouths.

"Lovely, thanks guys," Ron wiped inefficiently at the two little chocolate handprints that lined his face, and Teddy chose that time to snap a picture, making Ron blink in surprise and Hugo and Rose wave their hands madly and gurgle. Harry hugged Hermione from behind, giving her a sweet kiss on the neck, which Teddy also snapped a picture of, and then their impromptu photographer was off to take more pictures at their housewarming/first birthday parties. Even though it had been three weeks since their moving and a couple months since Hugo's official party, it had been easier this way.

Molly came over and swooped up Lily Luna, whispering a softer cleaning spell at the child and then giving her a little stuffed creature that had been a gift, and telling James to go get his presents for the children and then helping Albus and Scorpius to wash their hands before eating their cake. Ginny was standing next to Draco, laughing at something he had said and rubbing her own stomach, leaning over to kiss her new husband on the cheek before screeching something at George who was handing something over to James Sirius and then looking up at his sister with something akin to innocence shining in his eyes. Hand running over the stone pendant that lay tucked beneath his shirt that Harry often noticed, a flicker of _something _out of the corner of his eye as he sensed someone else there in their gathering of family and friends. He was suddenly sure that Fred and the others were once again nearby, and he noted how healthy George looked, not at all as he had prior to Harry's generous gift.

After presents and more desserts, Severus tapped his goblet with a fork, gathering everyone's attention and slowly rising up, casting a spell to allow himself to be heard in the large living room they were now situated in. The natural light fell gently on his face, and his scars on his neck stood out starkly in comparison to the rich burgundy and black robes he wore, but his face was more at peace than any of the people there had seen during the war.

"Friends, we are gathered here to …celebrate the life of two more Potter-Weasley's (though Merlin knows there are enough of them)" Snape paused, smiled at the chuckles his brusque tone got, before continuing on in his huskier voice."In all seriousness, I must give my blessings to this family, and wish them every happiness in the world," he allowed for a brief calling of cheers and applause before speaking again. "We are also here to bond these three together as more than the Golden Trio—as they are so fondly remembered as—and instead initiate a long and lasting Triad bond as these three take the final steps to making this relationship officially…official." Surprised murmurs and then Ginny took up the clapping and was the first to hug her ex-husband, and then her sister-in-law and brother, giving her love and allowing them all to coo over her belly as the rest of the room began to congratulate the trio.

"If you are all quite finished," Snape said a few minutes later, he raised up his wand and then revealed a curtained off alcove where he had already set up for the ceremony, and he then cleared back the furniture and led the trio to the front of the alcove, where he and Minerva would do the honours.

"We come together here, to bear witness and bless the Triad here, as they continue down the path of unity together…"

* * *

><p>Hours later, in bed, Harry and Ron were both eagerly sucking one another off as Hermione rimmed Ron and fingered herself, loving the obscene sounds coming from her bondmates and humming on the residual bonding feelings, as the unity settled and their links cemented. Ron came first, with Hermione's tongue drawing out the pleasure and then swallowing eagerly as Harry finished in his mouth, before Harry was pushing up and then eating out Hermione, who was so close she barely needed the encouragement, but welcomed it nonetheless.<p>

"Oh fuck, that was good," Ron spoke to the ceiling, and Harry groaned into Hermione's thighs, murmuring a cleaning spell and basking in the emotions he could feel from the other two, although already the link was becoming less intrusive and was slowly sinking into his skin. Another lick of desire crawled over his skin and he cried out as he felt it being doubled and then tripled as it ricocheted off Hermione and Ron, bringing them all higher and then he was climbing behind Ron as he scrambled to get between Hermione's legs. Already pushing in as Harry prepped him and then Ron was being fucked hard from behind by one bondmate, and being welcomed eagerly into another, crying out as the three of them rocked together. Ron let on hand rise up to clutch at Harry's neck and increase the pace and then dropped it back down to play with Hermione's nipple, pulling at it and teasing it as he leant over for a kiss. They all seemed to be building up one final piece of magic, as the bond formed and reformed, being woven more tightly and deeper as the magic and pleasure came to a crescendo they all felt a strange zapping rush and then were blinded by orgasm and magic and love. Then they were all groaning and cuddling, being pulled under into sleep and hardly noticing the continued fluctuating magic floating about the place as Ron allowed the other two to sandwich him in the middle.

Harry woke up to the feeling of Hermione playing with his hair, and he smiled into Ron's chest, grumbling a sleepy good morning and feeling oddly warm and tired, even after so much sleep.

"I can't believe how crazy things got last night," Hermione smiled as she spoke and Harry chuckled, remembering the hours of love making as the Triad Bond finally settled. Ron was still out, snoring softly and humming in his sleep as Harry rubbed his chest lightly, admiring the love bites he and Hermione had decorated the paler flesh with. He and Hermione were also similarly adorned and he had to admit that while last night had been incredible, he didn't always need such frantic love making.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing we cast those protection spells this morning, I don't think I would've remembered right before we got in here, it's a good thing Severus reminded us," Harry murmured as Ron slowly woke up, and Hermione agreed, but something odd niggled in the back of her mind.

"W-what?" Ron mumbled, and he looked even more tired than the other two, Harry noted, and his face was flushed, perspiration lining his head and making his red hair look darker. The sight triggered something in Harry, and the mixed tastes of Bertie Beans, radish and too-sweet chocolate all converged on his memory a moment before Ron's eyes snapped open and a hand crept up to his neck, already feeling the magic tingling there.

"Oh bugger," Ron moaned as he finally woke up, and the other two froze, the pieces finally all clicking into place. Hermione laughed, and then Harry joined in and finally Ron did too and it felt _so good, _and they were all thanking the stars they had invested in such a large place, complete with backyard and vegetable garden – all loaded up with radishes, even though Harry could barely stand the sight of them nowadays – and extra bedrooms.

"Well, like Hermione said on our first night together, it's a good thing we're fans of crowds, at least this kind of crowd," Harry murmured and the other two agreed, all three of them sighing as they heard Molly and the children coming in downstairs, Severus and Ginny's voices mingling together. Minutes later they all quietly slipped on lounge clothes to go and join their family and friends; the circle of loved ones that made up their chosen crowd and life, who were about to be pleasantly surprised with the news of yet another addition (enough Potter-Weasley's in the world, _indeed)_.

_The End_

* * *

><p><em>** I do not own the termsconcepts/names/characters of Elogium, mitral sac, Kes, or Kenneth Schweitzer – they are all a part of the Star Trek (Voyager) universe, and I thought it would be an interesting take on mpreg in the Wizarding world. _

**A/N:** I also included Snape cos I effin love him (and in my mind, he did not die), and if you don't like that or think Severus is being too cozy with the world, just imagine that when he's not being like this, he's just his own dark, pissy, lovable self. He's just gives people more of a break now that he is free to be himself.

Draco/Ginny is another pairing I usually do not read as a main one, but will enjoy from time to time as a side pairing, and I think the Albus/Scorpius friendship is amazing, and the pairing is adorable. I have not thought of a name for Ron's baby, but I think something like _Jane Evans_ would be suitable, and she would likely have Ron's eyes, Harry's style hair, but in something more auburn and would be studious like her mother and a bit of a food vacuum like her father, but also need glasses like her dad, and still she'd be her own person!

_**Oh right, warnings for Mpreg? Lol, a little late, but that would've ruined everything, and oh yeah, trio-pron, and triad bonding…and, lots of sex, and…warnings for overload of fluff!**_

_So, they may have been a little rushed-but I just wanted to write something out and I thought I'd start with something new-oh, I'll be editing this sucker soon, haha, as I said in the pro. "no one beta this baby" :P -point out errors, but know that I'm exhausted and should be sleeping now-not writing! Uwah, HP fever...Off to sleep and dream sweet thoughts of Triads and Tom/Harry fic, (HP or ST:VOY? Who knows! =O)_

**Give me your thoughts, concrits, loving, hating, words of dooming awesomeness - I'm going to go sleep for four hours and continue living...wish me luck! And good luck to you as well! :3**

-M


End file.
